El jardin de la nieve
by kuroginexe
Summary: esta es una pequeña historia de mi creacion y no si va aki o en otro lado bueno es un pequeño cuento sobre dos pequños jovenes en busqueda de un jardin


El jardín de la nieve.

Por

Christopher Alpízar

"…En este mundo no hay dolor más grande que el saber que nadie te necesita…"

Una pequeña joven se encontraba sola y llorando, en una pequeña planicie a las afueras de la ciudad de Vyrie Capital de Cryztal, la pequeña de pelo carmesí que vestía ropas elegantes pero cubiertas por una capa estaba aterrada y desesperada ya que no sabía qué hacer, pero de pronto un pequeño joven, de pelo negro y vestido humildemente se acerco y se agacho - ¿Porque estás aquí sola y llorando que paso con tus padres o tus amigos? –. pregunto el inocente joven de pelo negro, la niña que al verlo se cubrió la cara y siguió llorando, el joven sin saber que hacer la abrazo, la joven no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

El joven de pelo negro trato de confortarla para que dejara de llorar, al ver que sus intentos eran en vano y la joven de pelo carmesí no dejaba de llorar, removió gentilmente la mano de la cara de la joven y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, se acerco lentamente para no asustar a la pequeña y la beso inocentemente. La joven se quedo inmóvil y sorprendida ante el beso. El joven lentamente se alejo y dijo – Ya estas más tranquila -. La joven mientras se secaba las lagrimas respondió – ya me encuentro mejor gracias -. El joven le acomodo parte del pelo detrás de la oreja de la pequeña y después alejo sus manos de la cara de la joven, y esta lo abrazo con más fuerza, lo único que pudo hacer el fue devolverle el gesto, estuvieron así unos segundos y la joven de pelo carmesí se termino de calmar.

-Me quieres decir por qué estás aquí sola-. Entonces la niña le explico que quería ver un jardín que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban y le pidió a la mama de ella que la llevara, pero ella no quiso y le prohibió ir porque era muy peligroso, pero decidida de ir, se escapo de casa pidió direcciones para poder salir de la ciudad al llegar afuera no sabía para donde ir y no podía devolverse para la casa ya que no conocía el camino, ahí fue cuando empezó a llorar y apareció el joven.

El joven de pelo negro escucho toda la historia y le dijo a la niña mientras le volvía acariciar el pelo – Así que fue eso lo que paso y dime algo todavía quieres ir, porque yo puedo llevarte si quieres, al igual que puedo devolverte a tu casa -. La pequeña con una sonrisa que cautivo al joven le dijo – De verdad puedes hacer eso por mi porque quiero ir, ya que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuela por eso atesoro y deseo ir a ese lugar -. -bien entonces está decidido yo te llevara a ese lugar especial pero antes, cuál es tu nombre -. La joven se quedo sorprendida y se acordó de las ropas que llevaba puestas intento cubrirlas con la capa – mi nombre dices, pues mi nombreee, mi nombre es -. La pequeña estaba asustada ya que si le decía el nombre de ella pudiera que el joven no la quisiera ayudar, ya que su padre era una de las personas más conocidas del país y ella no podía dejar que el supiera su nombre, pero el joven interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo- Si tu nombre, cual es, sin eso no podre hablar contigo de forma correcta -. La joven del pelo carmesí empezó a desesperarse y de pronto un pequeño copo de nieve cayó sobre su cara y se acordó que una sirvienta le había dicho que en su lengua natal a la nieve se le conocía como Yuki.

-Bueno mi nombre es Yuki, cuál es el tuyo -. – Así que Yuki lindo nombre, el mío es Skay Clown bueno ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres, nos vamos -. Skay se levanto y le extendió la mano a Yuki y la ayudo a ponerse de pie entonces los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, caminaron hasta entrar a un pequeño bosque, Skay ayudo a Yuki a cruzar varios árboles y matorrales hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rio, en ese momento el joven de pelo negro se sentó y dijo – Vamos a descansar un poco, ya que después que crucemos este rio estaremos en el jardín -. Yuki no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso y se sentó a descansar.

- Dime algo Skay, que estabas haciendo a las afueras de la ciudad -. – Pues andaba viendo cual señorita perdida ocupada de mí ayuda -. Skay bajo la cabeza y pensó - (la verdad no importa que este aquí o allá, ya que no le hago falta a nadie porque solo soy un titulo) -. Yuki se enojo por la respuesta del joven y cuando le iba a reclamarle Skay continuo – simplemente andaba despejando la mente porque me pelee con mis padres por tonteras, jeje patético no crees -. - Porque patético, yo no creo que los seas -. – Pues te diré porque soy patético, por que no puedo resolver mis propios problemas y huyo de ellos, pero aquí estoy ayudándote a ti -. La joven de pelo carmesí sonrió levemente y se acerco al joven y lo abrazo y paseo su mano por la mejilla de él y dijo – No creo que seas patético creo, que eres una persona con un corazón amable -. El joven tomo la mano que pasea por su mejilla y dijo –eres la primera persona que cree eso, ya que para todo el mundo soy un simple bueno para nada, gracias -. Yuki simplemente sonrió y se levanto dio una mirada al lugar – estamos tan cerca porque no continuamos - . - tienes razón, mejor continuamos - .

Respondió Skay, Yuki empezó a caminar, pero de pronto una piedra salió volando desde los arbusto e impacto a Yuki en la frente haciendo que perdiera la conciencia y cayera abruptamente en suelo, Skay rápidamente corrió en su ayuda y se dio cuenta de que solo había perdido el conocimiento – quién arrojo esa piedra, que salga inmediatamente -. Grito Skay y de los arbustos un hombre de 30 años y ropa gasta salió riendo de los arbusto junto con otros tres tipos.

- fueron ustedes verdad -. Pregunto a los sujetos – pues si fuimos nosotros -. Y le lanzaron una piedra que le impacto en la frente y que hizo que cayera en el suelo ,el joven se retorció de dolor, mientras los hombre se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba Yuki y la empezaron a desvestir, Skay se percato de la situación, se calmo y tiro una piedra que distrajo a los hombres que se olvidaron de la joven de pelo carmesí y arremetieron contra el joven de pelo negro, que simplemente se aguanto el dolor – que, nos juegas de hombre y no puedes hacer nada, vamos a vender a tu amiga como esclava y a ti te volveremos polvo y aun así no puedes hacer que patético que eres y me pregunto que hace una dama como ella con un ser tan patético como tu -. Skay al escuchar estas palabras recordó lo que le dijo Yuki y la sonrisa que le regalo y se dijo así mismo – voy a proteger esa sonrisa aunque me cueste la vida -. El joven agarro el pie de unos de los hombres y lo mando contra el suelo desmotándole el hombre, rápidamente tomo una piedra y la lanzo contra otro impactándolo en el ojo, el viejo de 30 años reacciono y trato de corta a Skay en el pecho, pero lo único que hizo fue rasgarle la camisa mostrando un medallón con una cruz de Sn Benito, que era el patrono de la casa Raven, monarcas de Cryztal el hombre al ver esto dijo – tu eres un Raven que está haciendo la realeza aquí, bueno, la verdad no importa porque después de todo eres un niño –.

Y corrió rápidamente a coger a la joven y amenazo con matarla si no le daba lo que quería, Skay acepto a sus peticiones y le entrego todo lo que tenia y otro de los tres sujetos le apunto un arma en la cabeza – niñito de verdad creíste que cumpliríamos nuestras parte del trato -. Dijo el hombre de 30 años y mientras él hablaba, Yuki recupero el conocimiento y al ver la situación de Skay, grito desesperadamente y empezó a forcejar para soltarse , empezó a implorar por la vida de Skay y la de ella, el joven de pelo negro solo miro al suelo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, volvió a ver los ojos de Yuki y le dijo – Yuki confías en mi verdad , si es así cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, y no te preocupes te hice una promesa recuerdas -. Yuki asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos – ustedes saben quién soy verdad, y porque les paso por la mente atacarla a ella, ahora sufrirán el precio por su acción -. las palabras que escuchaba Yuki que provenían de Skay, después hubo un silencio y se escucharon dos disparos, y los siguiente que pensó fue que había matado a Skay, pero de pronto sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla, luego le agarro la mano y escucho una voz conocida diciendo que se subiera en la espalda de él para cruzar el rio, a lo que la joven de pelo carmesí acepto dudosamente y se subió en ella, la joven escucho los sonidos del agua mientras pasaba por ella y siguieron así por unos metros más, finalmente escucho nuevamente la voz pero esta vez le dijo que abriera los ojos, los abrió temerosa por lo que podría ver y lo que vieron fue un jardín congelado por la nieve y que brillaba gracias a la reflexión de las luces del atardecer.

La joven miro hacia al lado y vio que era Skay el que se encontraba a la par, sano y salvo, la joven de pelo carmesí tomo la mano del joven y con un beso en la mejilla le dio las gracias, el joven por primera vez se sonrojo y sintió una calidez en el alma y pensó – (así que esto es lo que llaman amor y cariño es la primera vez que siento algo como esto) -. El joven simplemente sonrió y se quedaron contemplando el jardín unos minutos, hasta que el Skay le dijo a Yuki que mirara hacia atrás, la joven lo hizo, el rostro se le ilumino y corrió hasta ahí, ya que su madre y un grupo de sirvientes, se encontraban ahí ,Yuki empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre y se disculpaba, luego se seco un poco las lagrimas y volvió a ver a Skay y le dijo – Skay lo siento te mentí acerca de mi nombre, ya que no es Yuki, si no que mi verdadero nombre es Lucy -. – eso ya lo sabía, que tu nombre no era de verdad por eso yo mentí sobre el mío -. La joven se sorprendió – mi verdadero nombre es Noah pero aun así para mí siempre serás Yuki -. La madre de Lucy le indico que se subiera en el carro para poder irse y que no se preocupara, que muy pronto lo iba a volver a ver pero antes de montarse, la joven miro hacia atrás y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Noah, el simplemente cerró los ojos, le levanto la mano y le dedico una sonrisa. A lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto, volvió a abrir los ojos y se vieron mutuamente y se despidieron con esa gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

"pero gracias a ella, el perdió ese dolor"

Y recuerden que nadie está completamente solo en este mundo, simplemente hay que dejar de buscar a esa persona con los ojos y empezar a buscar con el corazón


End file.
